


annoyingly perfect

by stressedoutteenager



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Yousana AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressedoutteenager/pseuds/stressedoutteenager
Summary: I saw this prompt somewhere, I can’t remember where, but this is based on it:We’re strangers and your hair is perfect except for that one strand that flew lose and it bothers me.





	annoyingly perfect

There are different types of strangers you encounter.

Those strangers that you barely even notice when they walk past you.

Those you see, acknowledge, but forget as soon as they're out of your field of vision.

Those you see in passing but might remember throughout the rest of your day.

Those that attract your attention towards themselves, knowingly.

And those that attract your attention towards themselves, unknowingly.

Sana usually is not one to initiate the talk to strangers if it's not necessary like when asking an employee in a store if there's a chance that this one particular shirt is available in her size.

Like now.

She's on a shopping trip with her friend Chris and when her friend showed Sana a light purple long-sleeved shirt that Sana fell in love with instantly, Sana knew she had to buy it 

One problem. They can't find Sana's size.

But Sana is set on buying this shirt. It'll fit perfectly with a lot of her pants and even with some of her skirts. And the color is just too pretty.   
Even if she has to buy it in a too big of a size.

"Just go ask if they have it in the size you need. I'll see if I can find one around here.", Chris suggests.

Sana nods and turns around to find someone that can help her. Her eyes wander through the clothing store that is pretty full and finally land on someone with the name tag all employees here wear.

Making her way towards him, she has to walk slalom around all those customers but she reaches the guy, who's folding some T-shirts in the men's section.

"Hi, excuse me.", Sana says, standing a few steps in front of the guy.

That makes him look up.   
Sana presses her lips together to prevent herself from smiling too much.   
When she was walking up to him she didn't realize how attractive he is. Well, he was turned away from her before and she couldn't see that much of him.

Now he looks straight at her and smiles a very distracting smile.

"Hi. Can I help you with something?", the guy, Sana looks at his name tag, Yousef answers.

He sounds very happy and leaves the unfolded T-shirt on the table, directing all of his attention to Sana.

"Eh..", Sana shakes her head, "Yeah, I was wondering if you could tell me if you have this shirt in my size." Sana holds up the shirt she's talking about.

Yousef's eyes wander over to it and then back to Sana. His lips curve into a smile that makes it hard for Sana to look away.

"Let me see if I can help you with that.", Yousef says, holding his hand out.

Sana reaches out and hand the shirt to him.

Taking a look at it, Yousef nods, apparently instantly knowing where to look.

"Follow me, please.", he says. Turning back around to see if she's coming, he smiles at her.

So Sana does. She can't remember having seen him before. She would remember if she did. This is a store she goes to get some shopping done quite a lot.

Walking behind the stranger, Sana tilts her head slightly.

He's tall, very handsome, his smile was very distracting, his simple outfit spotless and even the way he had folded the T-shirts was pretty much perfect.

"Sorry if it's so hard to find things.", Yousef says. He turns around and starts walking backwards, to be able to look at Sana. It's so full in the shop that he couldn't walk faster if he wanted to. "It's been busy around here and we don't have enough workers to take additional shifts."

Sana doesn't know how to answer to that so she only nods. Even his voice is good to hear.

They stop walking and Yousef turns away from her and starts looking through a mountain of clothes. Sana hears him mutter "Why do I even fold these if this happens right after?"  
She presses her lips together to not laugh but still chuckles lightly.

Yousef hears that and sends her a look over his shoulder. Eyebrows raised and a smirk playing on his lips.

"It's a pretty shirt.", Yousef comments, while still digging through the shirts.

Sana nods, aware that he can't see her right now.   
"Yes! I love it. I'll buy it even if I have to buy a bigger size."

Now Yousef chuckles which Sana smiles at.

"Ha! Found it!", Yousef exclaims and turns around to Sana with the purple shirt in his hand.

He holds it towards Sana triumphantly and grins at her which makes her burst out into laughter.   
He joins her in laughing and says: "Sorry about that.", Sana takes the shirt from him, "But it's always a win if I find what I'm looking for in here."

Sana raises her eyebrows at him, obviously amused.   
Yousef shuts his eyes and shakes his head. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said this as someone who works here.."

Laughing, Sana just shrugs: "It's fine, really. I don't remember what you just said, suddenly."

With that she makes the cute stranger laugh. He drags a hand through his perfectly styled hair, but still looking like it's effortless, and looks back at Sana again. 

He opens his mouth to say something but shuts it when he sees Sana concentrate on something. 

She is looking at Yousef, yes, but not really at him. Sana is looking at that one strand of hair that's sticking out. 

It bothers Sana, somehow. Her hand itches to just reach out and make that strand of hair lay back again. 

She doesn't even realize how long she's standing there, just looking at that one rebel strand of his otherwise perfect hair until she snaps out of it when he chuckles lightly. 

Sana presses her lips together in embarrassment and takes a step back.   
"Sorry, I didn't mean to… well, there's this one strand of your hair sticking out and it disturbs the otherwise perfect look."

While Yousef's eyes widen but rather in amusement and a little bit shyness, Sana can't believe she just said that. It just slipped out of her mouth. She should just turn around and leave and not look back. 

But then he says something and his voice alone makes Sana stop in her tracks.

Sana just sees how he lets his hand fall back to his side and asks: "Better?"

He tried to sooth his hair down, without really knowing which part was messy.

Shaking her head with a smile, Sana says: "No, .. here.", she tries to point at the right spot. First at his head and then at her own head. 

Yousef follows every one of her movements and pats down on his head. After several unsuccessful attempts of getting that rogue hair strand under control, Sana sighs. He always just misses the right part. 

Without thinking about it she steps a little closer and lifts her hand. Only when she is that close, she notices how close they are and her eyes widen. What's going on with her today? She's so collect all the other time. 

Yousef looks at her but doesn't say one thing. 

"Can I?", Sana asks, looking right back at him. 

"Go ahead.", Yousef answers, smiling at her, almost not noticeable.

It's like both of them are holding their breath. Then Sana is finally happy with the result. Yousef's hair matches the rest of him now, annoyingly perfect. 

"There, done.", Sana says once she takes a step back again. She can barely look at him. 

"Thank you,...", she hears him say. 

That makes her train her eyes on him once more and Sana smiles shyly.   
"I'm Sana. I probably should've introduced myself before messing with your hair."

Yousef chuckles but honestly, he doesn't mind one bit. 

"Well, Sana. Thank you.", he says, grinning. 

Sana answers with a smile of her own. This is weird. But this whole situation doesn't feel as weird as it probably should. 

A few seconds neither of them says anything which leads to Sana saying: "Okay, well.. Thank you for finding this shirt.", holding it up.

"No worries.", he answers. 

Sana starts taking a step back and awkwardly waves at him, she doesn't know why exactly she did that, and turns around to walk away. To find Chris.   
Walking away a few steps Sana thinks that she might need to come here more often than she already does. He was really nice. And funny. And he is pretty attractive. 

"Sana?", she hears being called. Sana stops walking and turns to the source of the voice. 

Yousef is walking towards her, putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans and smiling at Sana. 

When he stands right in front of Sana again, he seems nervous. Oblivious to what's going on Sana furrows her eyebrows in confusion and waits. 

"Would you... would you maybe want to go get coffee some time? I mean, together."

Sana wasn't expecting this. She's not sure how to react because she doesn't get asked out often. Plus, Yousef seems very nervous, which is cute but makes Sana nervous too. 

The longer Sana takes to answer the more Yousef regrets saying anything. Just because a pretty girl is nice doesn't mean she would want to get coffee with you, Yousef thinks. 

"I'd like that.", Sana finally says, surprising Yousef. 

"Yeah?", he asks, grinning at Sana. 

She nods, wanting to laugh at how nervous he seemed just seconds ago and how wide his smile is now. But she can't. She probably looks the same way now. 

Yousef fumbles with his hands, and then takes out his phone.  
"Should I maybe.. eh.. get your number to plan when to get coffee?"

Sana takes his phone out of his hand after he unlocks it and opens the right place for her to type in her number.

After Sana gives him the phone back, she looks around. Her eyes fall on Chris, who is looking at the two of them from the door to the store, obviously waiting with a grin on her lips. 

"I should go pay this.", Sana says, pointing at the shirt she's holding. 

Nodding, Yousef answers: "And I should get back to work." He really hasn't been the world's best employee in the past couple of minutes. 

"Bye."

"See you then, Yousef."


End file.
